¿Quién soy para ti?
by nahomy hitsugaya
Summary: ¿Soy especial? Se preguntaba cuando lo veía y la trataba con amabilidad, él era hosco con otros, no con ella. Entonces la conoció: a la shinigami, a su amiga de la infancia y comprendió que para él, ella tan solo…


**¿Quién soy para ti?**

El juego se ganó, la diferencia en puntuación resultaba abismal, con una sonrisa corrió a celebrar con sus amigos. El choque fue sudoroso y mugriento, pero lleno de satisfacción ¡Lo logramos! Gritaron jubilosos. Aunque uno quedo fuera de la celebración, Toushiro. Recargado en el poste de la arquería se mantenía indiferente, su ceño fruncido como siempre.

― Ey, Toushiro alegra el ánimo hemos ganado― le comentó exultante.

―Tsk, fue solo un juego con unos niños ― bufó.

―No seas tan amargado, Toushiro ― le rebatió ― Tu también eres un niño.

Con placer noto como el ceño de Toushiro aumentaba y una venita en la cien le recordaba cuanto odiaba ser tomado como un niño. No la regaño, ni por decirle niño, tampoco por llamarlo Toushiro, siempre lo escuchaba corrigiendo a su hermano "Es Hitsugaya-taichō", ¿Soy especial? Se preguntó, me deja hablarle con familiaridad

―Toma ― le dijo tendiéndole una toalla que él recibió con un gesto de agradecimiento.

Se despidió de sus amigos, algunos movieron sus manos saludando a Toushiro con comentarios entusiastas ¡Gracias por ayudarnos! ¡Tu trabajo en la portería fue excepcional! ¡Espero que juegues con nosotros la próxima vez!, él solo asintió sin mucho interés.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, las amplias y solitarias calles no mejoraban el ambiente.

― Toushiro, ¿Por qué jugaste con nosotros? ― preguntó con curiosa, él parecía molesto y empezó a pensar que lo había hecho como una obligación tediosa.

―Me pediste el favor.

―Podrías haberte negado.

Toushiro la miro con sus ojos fríos y una media sonrisa le dio calidez a su rostro, se ruborizó y tuvo que fingir limpiarse el rostro con la toalla que llevaba en los hombros para ocultar su bochorno ¿Por mí? Soy especial para él.

―Me gusta jugar contigo, Kurosaki.

―Karin― lo corrigió, con una sonrisa en el rostro que no pudo frenar por más que intento. El asintió, como si lo fuese a tener en cuenta para próximas oportunidades. Quería escucharlo decirlo –Karin– con ese tono de voz grave que tanto le gustaba.

― ¡Vamos a comprar unos helados! ― dijo, quería atrasar el momento que llegaran casa y él se fuese con su hermano y su exuberante amiga.

― Claro.

El camino a la heladería fue agradable, una brisa fría refresco su cuerpo sudoroso y presintió que era un efecto de la presencia de Toushiro. No hablaron, no estaba en la naturaleza de ninguno de los dos llenar el silencio con conversación banal.

La heladería estaba ubicada en el medio de un parque, Toushiro miraba con cierta curiosidad el establecimiento. El no pregunto sobre nada en especial y ella no tuvo ningún pretexto para explicarle. Ser su guía en este mundo.

― ¿Qué sabor prefieres? ― preguntó, el miro los envases con sabores, los miro con intensidad, como si fuese una difícil decisión. Señalo el de vainilla.

― Un helado de vainilla y uno de uva, por favor ― pidió a la encargada, que miraba a Hitsugaya con curiosidad, su pedido la despabilo.

Con los helados en las manos, caminaron para buscar un banco donde comer; eligió uno cerca de un gran árbol de melocotón. Toushiro miró el árbol con una extraña mueca, parecía tristeza.

―Podemos buscar otro lugar.

―No importa ― le respondió con frialdad. ¿Qué hizo mal? El ambiente pareció cambiar y el silencio entre los dos se volvió tenso, Hitsugaya no toco su helado, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Un poder espiritual se hizo presente, se levantó de un salto a su lado Toushiro la imito, pero no mostraba un rostro serio, sino uno de pena: Sufrimiento. No era una energía maligna, tampoco un espíritu vagando. Un shinigami. Una mujer shinigami. De pie en una de las ramas del árbol, tenía en sus manos un melocotón, una sonrisa triste adornaba su hermoso rostro.

Se quedó muy quieta, no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Una conexión se creó entre la shinigami y Toushiro ¿Soy una intrusa? se preguntó, no tuvo tiempo para meditar una respuesta, la mujer se lanzó del árbol ¡Iba a atacarlos! ¡Toushiro! Quiso gritar porque el parecía no reaccionar, pero ella no encontró su voz.

El cuerpo de Hitsugaya se derrumbó al suelo, el helado comenzó a derretirse en el asfalto caliente. Miedo ¡Lo atacó! Lo golpeo en el pecho. La verdadera forma de Toushiro se mantenía erguida, el kimono negro y un haori blanco que lo señalaba como capitán. La shinigami se aferraba a él, lloraba y no dejaba de gimotear «Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan…»

―Momo― dijo Toushiro acariciándole la espalda, se veía afligido.

―Toushiro, deberíamos llevarla a casa― habló, intentando comprender lo que sucedía ¿Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Por qué Toushiro se veía tan afectado?

El parpadeo y la miro, una mirada indiferente como si no la reconociese. Abrazaba a la shinigami protectoramente.

―Hinamori― la llamo él condescendiente. Así que ese era su nombre, Momo Hinamori. La aludida levanto el rosto del pecho de Toushiro, se limpió el rostro como una doncella. Yo nunca seré una, se dijo con cierta pesadumbre.

―Lo siento, Hitsugaya-kun ― se disculpó la shinigami, con una vocecita aniñada.

―Tonta, no deberías estar aquí ¿Quién te envió? ― preguntó, pero ella no podía notar rudeza en sus palabras solo preocupación.

―Pedí un permiso con Yamamoto-soutaichō ― le contesto.

―Deberíamos ir a casa― susurro, los dos shinigamis la miraron y por un instante se lamentó de hablar, tendría que haberse ido sola sin hacer ruido siquiera.

― ¿Ella puede vernos? Pero si te saque del gigai… ¿Cómo es posible?― preguntó atónita, estuvo dispuesta a responderle que ella no había deseado tener esa habilidad, su vida sería más fácil sin ella.

―Es la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo, aunque no posee el mismo poder espiritual ― explicó Hitsugaya con simpleza. La hermana de Ichigo, no era Karin Kurosaki, tampoco su amiga, para Toushiro solo era la hermana menor del shinigami sustituto, que no nació con el suficiente poder para destacar.

―Soy Karin Kurosaki ― aclaró con rudeza, si él no era capaz de presentarla, ella lo haría, como corresponde.

― Un placer Kurosaki-kun, mi nombre es Hinamori Momo ― saludo afable, luego añadió esta vez mirando a Toushiro ― Soy la prometida de Hitsugaya-kun.

― ¡Hinamori! ― exclamó Hitsugaya atónito. Es una careta, no era una dulce niña, Karin entendió al instante que Hinamori la había visto como una rival, por eso tenía que añadir que Hitsugaya le pertenecía, una indirecta dirigida a su persona.

―Leí tu carta, no sabía que la guardarías en la casa de la abuela ― le dijo con cariño. Karin entendió lo primordial, en la carta Toushiro le pedía matrimonio aquella shinigami.

―Cuando estuvieses mejor, querrías ir a la casa de la abuela y la verías…― comento como si aquello fuese lógico, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza, pero noto que debajo del bochorno él estaba feliz.

―Shiro-chan ― Hinamori lo abrazo nuevamente. Miro sus zapatos sucios, deseando poder ser capaz de correr y dejar a solas a la feliz pareja. No pudo, se quedó allí hasta que Toushiro la llamo para ir a su casa. Deseo gritarles que fuesen a otro lugar ¡Váyanse a su mundo! Pero no era una niña malcriada, era una mujer seria y sensata. Respondió con palabras que fueron veneno en sus labios ―Felicidades por su compromiso.

…

Matsumoto estaba ebria y ella iba por el mismo camino, pero no lo hacía evidente, no le tenían permitido tomar sake, realmente ninguna bebida alcohólica, igual lo hizo a escondidas, en el bullicio que armo toda la comitiva de shinigamis nadie lo notaria.

Los vio avergonzar a Toushiro con alabanzas y abrazar a Hinamori con evidente entusiasmo. Ella no bebía para celebrar la unión, lo hacía porque descubrió que era nadie, insignificante, bebía porque nunca se sintió tan tonta y vulnerable. No le intereso que algunos de los shinigamis halagaran su belleza e Ichigo los ahuyentara con amenazas, porque el único que le interesaba ahora besaba a otra, entre gritos emocionados ¡Felicidades taicho! ¡Nuestro niño por fin ha crecido! ¡Toushiro ya eres todo un hombre!

Ella brindo en silencio ¡Por Hitsugaya Toushiro, el primer hombre que rompe mi corazón!

._._._._.

 **Tenía años deseando escribir para este Fandom, en el pasado lo intente y fue catastrófico, pero estoy de regreso. Soy fiel a Hitsugaya y Hinamori, considero que se complementan muy bien, pero he leído fanafics de Toushiro y Karin que me han hecho tener una visión más amplia. Espero que disfrutaran leer el one-shot y las partidarias de una u otra pareja no quieran matarme. Tengo una historia por allí, veré si me animo a publicarla.**

 **Un beso para todas las chicas que tomaron su tiempo para leer este fic. Se despide, Nahomy H.**


End file.
